<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kisses in my dreams by hyunlvr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217412">kisses in my dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunlvr/pseuds/hyunlvr'>hyunlvr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, juyeon is not a creep dont worry, juyeon loves giving hyunjae secret kisses, roommates jujae, there's really 0 angst in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunlvr/pseuds/hyunlvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>story in which juyeon loves giving hyunjae little kisses when hyunjae's asleep but hyunjae wants juyeon to do it when he's awake</p><p> </p><p>(or that "my flatmate keeps giving me lil kisses when he thinks im asleep. how do i ask him to do it when i'm awake too" post from reddit but in jujae context)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kisses in my dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello it's me again! it's eric's birthday so i decided to drop something since im in a good mood. this wasnt even a wip but i came across this prompt from reddit which i thought would be fun to write for jujae. it's rly 100% pining and fluff with no angst at all...</p><p>full credits goes to user throwralilkisses who posted it under r/relationship_advice (i cant find the link)</p><p>p.s the last part is full of tooth rotting fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy 1 year of being roommates” offering a handshake to his roommate who was sitting across him. They were both seated at their small dining table ready to tuck into their breakfast before morning classes. The plates and utensils on the table had all been laid out nicely, with food prepared by Juyeon while he had prepared them fruits and drinks. It’s normal to see such a domestic sight in their dorm room. Everything was so domestic and civil that even their friends would envy their “old married couple” relationship they had, except they weren’t married, and most surprisingly, neither were they a couple.</p><p>Despite it first being a random roommate allocation, and them never seeing one another before, they got along exceptionally well for strangers. The dynamic thankfully was just right and most importantly, they had mutual respect for one another hence making them live together in peace, with no fights.</p><p>The only overbearing issue for them was the huge number of admirers Juyeon had, which put Hyunjae in a difficult position each time someone shows up at their doorstep at random timings, sometimes aggressive. Or when they left gifts at their door, in which Hyunjae had to kindly reject. Sometimes, it felt as if Hyunjae wasn’t even in his own house because of the lack of privacy but they talked about it and Juyeon did make it clear that he wasn’t interested at all, hence reassuring him.</p><p>While as for Hyunjae, the guy had a habit of showing up at their doorstep drunk at 1am once every 2 weeks after his usual drinking session. And being the bad, no worst drinker he is, Juyeon would always be the one who had to wait up for him and have him cleaned up before tucking him into bed. Despite the differences, none of them really made it out to be a big issue. Instead they just adapted to one another, thus why they are still living together after a year.</p><p>-</p><p>Juyeon returns the handshake, smiling. “I’m glad to have you as my roommate. Let’s get along better, as roommates of course.” “Of course.” Hyunjae answers. There was a slight twinge of pain in his chest but he shrugs it off. He wants something more though. Something more than just ‘<em>roommates</em>’.</p><p>Hyunjae doesn’t recall the first time he started growing feelings for his roommate. Apart from Juyeon’s polite, kind and gentle nature towards everyone and everything around him, what really made Hyunjae fall for him? <em>Was it the weekly grocery shopping runs? Or their movie nights? Or the fact Juyeon loves walking around the house with nothing except his boxers on, (which Hyunjae thought was so fucking sexy)?</em> Oh right, and <em>that</em> too. The kisses? The kisses Juyeon would secretly give him when he was asleep.</p><p>It was supposed to be a secret. It had to be, on Juyeon’s part at least but not for long.</p><p>The kisses started a few months ago, Hyunjae recalls. That one day...</p><p>One day when they were in their fifth month of cohabitating, a slightly tipsy Hyunjae rings the doorbell after his bi-weekly drinking session (his way of relieving stress in college), waiting for his roommate to get the door. At this point of time, Juyeon was already too used to this. Especially with the way Hyunjae would be extra clingy when he’s drunk and how he would say things like “I love you” loosely. Nonetheless, Juyeon gets him cleaned up quickly that day as usual and tucks him into bed in no time. By then, Hyunjae was already half asleep then but he still managed to let out a small ‘Thank you Juyeon’ before he dozed off. He was about to go into a deep slumber when he felt a soft ‘touch’ on his lips and his hair being caressed before he heard the door close a few seconds later.</p><p>Despite being a bad drinker, he’s fortunately (maybe unfortunately) good at remembering stuff he did while drunk, the next morning. “Ah must be hallucinations” he says to the reflection in the mirror the next morning, while touching his lips, toothbrush hanging from the right side of his mouth. “It can’t be, I must be crazy”. It had to be crazy, he thinks as he shook his head violently to get the image of his roommate secretly kissing him out of his head.</p><p>It wasn’t until it happened again the next few weeks, and again. Sometimes it was a kiss on the nose, at times on the cheeks, on the lips or the forehead. And it happens each time Juyeon tucks him into bed. But each time Hyunjae feels it happen, Juyeon doesn’t say a thing about it or acts indifferently the next morning which frustrates him honestly. <em>Was it a ghost kissing me or what.</em></p><p>-</p><p>Hyunjae was silently folding their clean laundry on the sofa one day while he watched his roommate peacefully ironing the clothes in front of him. <em>He’s always nice to me. Cooks for me, waits up for me, fetches me home, always listening to my day… does he perhaps like me too? No no you’re being delusional again. I must like him too much.</em> At this point of time, Hyunjae was practically just mumbling stuff to himself and shaking his head continuously which obviously did not go unnoticed by the other.</p><p>“Yah you seem off, are you sick? I’ll do the folding. Go get some rest”, snapping Hyunjae back to reality when he waves a palm in front of his roommate’s eyes.<em> How do I tell If you like me back or was it a ghost kissing me?</em> He sighs. <em>Right, there’s only one way to find out.</em></p><p>Hyunjae comes up with this genius plan one day to confirm whether he really needed to see a psychiatrist or whether it was really Juyeon leaving him secret kisses while he’s asleep. On his usual drinking night, he instead ditches his friends and waits at the convenience store till the clock strikes 1am, the usual time he gets back home, drunk. Except, today he’s completely sober. He’s now right in front of his door, knowing the other was probably still awake waiting for him to return. “Ok Hyunjae it’s showtime.”, flicking himself into his ‘acting mode’. He puts on some blush, messes up his hair a little and slumps against the door, putting on an oscar-worthy act just to make himself seem as if he was drunk before he rings the doorbell.</p><p>As usual, Juyeon shows up with a worried expression mouthing a few “Why did you have so much to drink '' as he brings the ‘drunk’ man inside and over to his bed. When he peeks, he sees Juyeon gently cleaning his face with a damp towel. <em>Ok almost there.</em> “You really must have drank a lot tonight seeing how loud your heart was beating” Juyeon whispered to his roommate, who he presumed was fast asleep. Little did he know Hyunjae was listening to all of this which made his breath hitch. <em>It’s beating this loud because it’s you.</em> Soon, Juyeon finishes and Hyunjae feels the blanket being pulled up to cover his shoulders. <em>Now.</em></p><p>Clenching his fists out of nervousness, Hyunjae waits for his answer.</p><p>And, he was right. He knew he was after he felt a peck on his forehead and then his lips. So Juyeon really did kiss him. When he deemed it was safe enough, he peeks an eye open to see the latter walk out of his room silently. As soon as the door closes, he shoots up instantly from the bed, half freaking out and the other half actually feeling good about it. Let’s act like he didn’t stay up the whole night saying <em>oh my god</em> a million times and literally freaking out, thinking about what to do. Still, he does nothing until a few months later, that is, in the present moment, during their so-called one year anniversary.</p><p>-</p><p>Right, since it has already been a year. It’s time to confront his roommate about it. Hopefully, just hopefully it was not because Juyeon viewed him like a sex doll when he’s drunk and vulnerable. Juyeon was better than that, he was sure. He decides then that it’s time to pull another oscar worthy performance. That night he prepares to do the same thing he did months back. A little blush, messy hair and a drunk act. He’s set before he rings the doorbell, again.</p><p>As usual, Juyeon tucks him in bed. <em>Now or never.</em> Hyunjae waits for the moment with his eyes shut. His heart beating faster when he felt Juyeon caressing his brown locks and then he ultimately holds his breath in when he feels the other hovering over his head, feeling the warm breaths on his face. And at that moment, he decides to open his eyes.</p><p>Their eyes meet for a brief moment before Juyeon’s feline eyes widen due to shock, making him retreat abruptly, jumping off  the bed. He was about to bolt out but Hyunjae stops him, holding to his wrist tightly. “Why are you running away?”</p><p>Thousands of thoughts were running through Juyeon’s mind. There isn’t an excuse good enough to escape this so Juyeon just mutters a small sorry, too embarrassed to face his roommate who was now looking at him curiously.</p><p>Just as he was about to apologise again, Hyunjae interrupts “Why are you even apologising? I was just going to ask you, if you liked giving me little kisses when I’m asleep, why can’t you give me some when I’m awake” slightly pouting which made the other soften but Juyeon snaps out of it. “You must still be drunk. Go to sleep.” he snaps as he detaches himself from Hyunjae’s grip, ready to walk out of the bedroom. “Yah I’m sober as hell. Sober enough to realise my feelings towards you right now.” Damn Hyunjae must have felt disgusted.</p><p>“I’m really sorry for my disgusting actions. It’s just- it’s just I can’t help but kiss you when you look so cute when you’re asleep with the red cheeks and curly hair. It also doesn’t help that I have the fattest crush on you for a year, almost. You can hate me, I’ll move out. Nothing will ever excuse my actions and I deeply regret and am genuinely sorry.. For stealing kisses” Hyunjae giggles, watching the other blabbering on and on, his eyes full of adoration and longing.</p><p>“If only you knew how whipped I was for you all these months.” he whispers to himself which Juyeon hears vaguely.</p><p>“Do what you always do then and you’re forgiven.” “Hm? You mean, the kiss?” in which Hyunjae nods to. “Are you sure you’re not drunk?” “Nope” And so, Juyeon cautiously takes a few steps towards the older, closes the distance between their lips and does what he usually does, but instead of just a peck, they kept kissing on and on with Hyunjae actually awake this time and kissing back. The kiss was genuine and enough to convey the feelings they’ve kept from one another.</p><p>Juyeon was the first to pull back. With their foreheads still touching, he asks “So I guess I should ask you if-”. Before he could even finish his sentence, there was a finger placed on his plump lips, signalling him to keep quiet. “Ask me tomorrow since you think I’m not sober yet” Hyunjae laughs cheekily while plopping himself on the bed. Juyeon then laughs along, shuffling towards the bed hurriedly when he sees his roommate patting on the empty space beside him.</p><p>“What made you like me though?” “Hm, maybe it was cooking in boxers. Sexy.” Hyunjae teases before hiding behind the covers, making Juyeon cringe at his cuteness. They tease one another, share a few kisses under the sheets and cuddle all night, hearts full.</p><p>-</p><p>Hyunjae wakes up when he feels a ray of sunlight coming from in between the drapes shining on his face. <em>Oh what a great night that was</em>. He blushes at just the thought of it and starts kicking the air out of excitement and turns to his left, ready to hug his Juyeon. It was not until he was greeted with the sight of an empty left side of the bed. Out of confusion, he jumps up and observes his bed, his room, himself. Nothing out of the ordinary. It looked as if it was any other normal day for him. He rushes to the mirror. Infact, he looked pretty ‘normal’ for someone who had made out the whole night.</p><p>In just his oversized hoodie and his pink strawberry shorts, he walks out to the living area. When he realises Juyeon was nowhere to be seen, he detours towards the kitchen and a breeze of relief greeted him when he sees his roommate peacefully cooking in the kitchen. He was going to perhaps give the man a morning kiss after the ‘fun’ they had last night but stops in his tracks when</p><p>
  <em>Oh. He’s wearing differently from what he wore last night.</em>
</p><p>Which was unusual because Juyeon was never one to change out of his nightwear until he’s about to get ready for class. And class for him wasn’t going to start until 2 on that day and the time now was only 9am. Hyunjae retreats. <em>Was last night all a dream? I’m hallucinating.</em></p><p>To not make things awkward, he helps them prepare the drinks and a cut open a few fruits, as per he usually would. He sets the table while Juyeon prepares their food. “You’re a little silent this morning. What’s up?” Juyeon curiously brings up while placing the food on the table. “Hm? Oh. I think I should stop talking. I’m crazy”. Juyeon laughs hearing his answer but acts as if nothing happened, <em>again</em>.</p><p>Hyunjae looks infront of him. There was a plate full of his favourite breakfast menu with ketchup and mayonaise, drawn in a heart shape. <em>Damn my mind is even playing tricks when I look at food.</em> He immediately whips out his phone when he was convinced enough that he was officially nuts by now.</p><p>Opening the safari app, he starts typing “psychiatrist help for the lovesick with hallucinations” seriously in the search bar while Juyeon just watches him frantically typing on his phone, can’t help letting out a hearty laugh.</p><p>Hyunjae looks up from his phone in confusion when he hears some laughter. “What are you laughing at? No way. You’re crazy too, aren’t you” Juyeon just laughs even more before answering “Yeah crazy for you I guess.”. Hyunjae was so mind-blown at this point. “Wah I must really be sick up here at this point. Hallucinations can even flirt now. Wow. Just how much the world has changed”, covering his mouth from shock. He looks at his food again. Right, since this is such an amazing dream, let’s just at least enjoy the food first and wake up later.</p><p>It was about 2 minutes into munching on the food his roommate had prepared when Juyeon suddenly asks him “So can I ask you now?”. With his mouth full, Hyunjae answers back with a “Ask me what?” “To be my boyfriend” to which Hyunjae chokes - he really did which alarmed Juyeon so bad making him sprint to the other side of the table to pat the other’s back hurriedly. When he finally gets the chunk of bacon out of his throat, he gulped down the glass of water Juyeon had ran to get him. “Wow I didn’t know that hallucinating could actually make you feel pain”, rubbing his chest.</p><p>“I would say yes a 100 times if I was actually awake in this but yeah life sucks”</p><p>“So your answer is a yes huh?” Juyeon smirks.</p><p>Hyunjae nods diligently and that’s when Juyeon stands up again from his seat walking towards him before kneeling down to get a better look of him. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“To wake you up from your so-called dream”. And then he leans in for a kiss which shocks Hyunjae but-yeah he should enjoy it while it lasts. They continued kissing for a moment until Juyeon pulls back. “Woke up already?”</p><p>“What” he looks around his surroundings. Nothing has changed. “I don’t think so. Ya try kissing me again” pouting his lips. Juyeon just laughs at his boyfriend’s cute antics before closing in again and when he pulls back this time, Hyunjae was in full panic mode when he realises it still didn’t work. “Yah it’s still not working.”</p><p>“That’s cause you’re awake you dummy.” he pats the older’s head.</p><p>It takes a few minutes for Hyunjae to break out of his trance before he looks at Juyeon’s clothes, “I changed cause I spilled water on my shirt”, looks at the heart-shaped mayonnaise &amp; ketchup on his plate “That’s really a heart I drew for you. It really took alot of effort okay”, looks at Juyeon himself “your boyfriend” and lastly, he grabs his phone and switches on his front camera to look at himself “you’re mine now” before Juyeon lays out a sloppy kiss on left cheek before he walks to the kitchen.</p><p>“You’re really not dreaming.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>congrats u have came to the end! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated &lt;3</p><p>you can talk to me on twitter @jokerbear913 or drop me a cc at https://curiouscat.qa/jokerbear913 to idk give me some prompts or if u wna leave me some anonymous feedback HAHA.</p><p>thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>